callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost Stories
"Ghost Stories" is the first campaign mission of Call of Duty: Ghosts. In it the player takes control of Logan Walker and Spc. Baker. Characters *Logan Walker (playable) (W.I.A.) *Spc. Baker (playable) (K.I.A.) *Kyra Mosley (K.I.A.) *David "Hesh" Walker *Elias Walker Plot Elias tells his sons David "Hesh" and Logan Walker the legend of how 15 unnamed soldiers killed hundreds soldiers, earning them the name "Ghosts" by an unknown survivor. When Elias finishes, Hesh ask his father if he really believes that story, to which Elias replies that he does. Elias, Hesh, and Logan return home as "tremors" shake. Upon returning to the street, however, Elias realizes that it is not an earthquake - an ODIN space laser is laying San Diego to waste. Elias tells Hesh and Logan to get to the house as he gets the truck. Going home, the house starts to collapse. Hesh asks Logan to help him open the door that's jammed, He counts off: "One, Two, Three - push!" Just as they push the door open, the screen cuts to white. The game moves to the orbit of Earth, 15 minutes earlier, with Spc. Baker and Kyra Mosley. Going into the ODIN station, they are attacked by Federation infiltrators. Baker and Kyra make it to the fuel lines of the other ODIN unit and Baker shoots it, sacrificing himself and Kyra in order to prevent more ODIN strikes. Returning to the present with Hesh counting and open the door, an ODIN strike breaks part of the road. Going into another house, Hesh and Logan run their way out as a gasoline truck explodes, injuring Logan. Elias and Hesh help Logan make it back to the truck, as Hesh gets into the back and Elias drives away. The words "Call of Duty: Ghosts" appear on screen, along with the destruction of San Diego, California. The screen then goes black. Weapon Loadout Achievements/Trophies *Ghost Stories (10G/Bronze): Escape. (Complete "Ghost Stories" on any difficulty.) *Spatial Awareness (10G/Bronze): Kill your first enemy in the Call of Duty: Ghosts campaign. Transcript Video Walkthrough Call of Duty Ghosts Walkthrough - Ghost Stories (Part 1)|Ghost Stories Trivia *The mission reuses the animations of the ending of the mission "Endgame" from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 at the part when Logan has a tough time standing up from the shockwave, then Hesh and Elias get him into the truck. **Logan's character model does not cast a shadow, but Hesh and Elias do, which could make it seem like they are dragging nobody. *Baker's weapon, and any weapons taken from dead enemies in this level, will always fire in bursts, despite the weapons only being equipped with an ACOG Scope and Muzzle Brake. This could be explained, however, by the fact that these weapons are the MTAR-X2, as opposed to the MTAR-X used elsewhere, and may have an integrated burst fire that is not mentioned as an attachment similar to the MSBS. *While playing as Baker the player can see a shuttle called Daedalus which is a reference to the legend of Icarus and Daedalus. *This mission also starts the events of Extinction. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Single Player Levels